Empty Eyes
by Kaeera
Summary: A short Daikari - sad. Hikari reflects about Davis after something terrible happened to him...


Empty Eyes 

**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon doesn't belong to me, neither do Davis or Kari. I am just borrowing them. 

**IMPORTANT:** This story contains on facts which happen in my other story, Soulless Eyes. I would suggest you to read it, so that you understand this one-shot, but for these who are too lazy, here a short summary:   
In Soulless Eyes, Davis is kidnapped during a holiday trip to Malaysia. After a week full of pain and fear, full of frightening memories(people who've been killed in front of him), he is totally changed. Doesn't talk anymore, totally apathetic – a lifeless doll! The story is from Jun's POV.   
In this one-shot I'll write now what Kari thought during this horrible time. It will be kind of a Daikari, but no real one, since Davis isn't really there. Just Kari and her thoughts about a (very) good friend. 

**Warning: **This is Daikari(a sad one); don't like it, don't read it.   
  
  
  
  
  
**Empty Eyes**

_ by Kaeera_

_Hiding behind a stupid grin_   
_Acting like a brainless jerk_   
_Caring for all your friends_   
_Never showing what you really think_   


When I first saw you, I couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe that it was you. These eyes....Jun once said that she didn't know any better way to describe it that 'soulless', and I must say, she's right. Empty is another word you could use. It's so weird to see this eyes, comparing them with the sparkling and energetic brown eyes you used to have before. I mean, although you have been stupid, although you acted like a jerk, there was something in your eyes which told me always the real Davis is a very caring and sensible person.   
But now they don't tell me anything. They are just brown. Dead. 

I heard the news when I was at home, cleaning my room. 'Davis had an accident', my father told me, and I hurried to the telephone.   
I was frightened that you had been hurt really bad. It never came into my mind that something....more terrible had happened to you.   
Jun told me. She told it to me immediately when they returned home from the country which was supposed to be the place of a happy family vacation. It wasn't the fault of the country, of course.   
But right then, when I heard the news, I felt anger rise. I saw Jun, and I saw how worried she looked – not the loud and annoying person who stalks after Matt every minute. No, a sister who had nearly lost her brother, who would maybe loose her brother, without being able to say one last time 'I love you'. Although I don't think that in her family the word 'love' was mentioned very often. 

Maybe that was one reason why he wanted to be loved by me so badly. Wanted to be accepted, wanted to be heard. I always had the impression that deep inside of him, there's another Davis....a Davis who isn't the jerk like we all see him. And that he was afraid of showing us this different part of himself.   


_Living in fear of showing the truth_   
_Fearing the day we'll switch our mood_   
_Helping us whenever you can_   
_Laughing at me, playing the man_   


And now, I perhaps won't be able to meet this different Davis. It's too late. Both sides are gone, and left an empty doll with empty eyes. 

I went to the hospital, wanted to visit him, but I stopped in the door. I don't know....although I knew the truth, knew that he didn't talk, I somehow expected a cheerful 'Hi Kari' from him. Watching him saying nothing was just not right! I tried to talk , we all did, but he didn't response. I couldn't pull myself together and started crying....I remembered all the wonderful moments we shared together, all the pain we've gone through – was all this over? I couldn't believe, didn't want to believe it.   
Since I met the crazy, stubborn leader of the new Digidestined, he had been a constant part in my life. I knew that I could rely on him, that he was a good friend. I even started to play games with him, made him jealous, all because I liked the fact that he became mad because of me, Kari Kamiya!   
It was nasty of me, nasty and selfish. And I am really ashamed. 

Visit you every day, but you aren't improving....Oh Davis, if you knew how much I miss you... 

I miss your voice, which is trying to catch my attention with stupid jokes.... 

I miss your arguments with TK which remind me so of my brother and Mat.... 

I miss your eyes, which are telling me so much more than your mouth would ever do.... 

I miss your whole personality which has saved us in the digital world! 

I wish I could tell you that....I have never been able to express my feelings....oh yeah, laugh at me, but there was something about Davis which made me hesitate:   
He was so strong! And I myself felt so weak! Davis isn't the most intelligent person, he does act like a jerk, and he fights always with his sister, but although he has so many mistakes, he is never unsure of what to do! He trusts his heart, is totally convinced by the things he does(sometimes too much)...so strong! Such a strong will!   


_Fighting for your friends_   
_Hoping until end_   
_Giving your best_   
_by not being smart_   
_but trusting your heart_   


Now this strong will has disappeared, and it depends on us, your friends, to help you.   
Why do you hide yourself inside your body? Don't you trust us to help you? Or are you just too frightened?   
Your soul has left , in order to get away from the terrible memories which are hunting you.   
I can understand it – really! I've seen the images, and it was enough for nightmares. And if I've only seen images.... 

Can anybody imagine how horrible it is to see a human being die? Because that's exactly what happened to you. 

How much fear can anybody bear? How much pain? How many tears can you cry until you've nothing left than....emptyness? 

How can somebody destroy such a unique personality like yours? 

Hatred was always strange to me. Has always been. But no I feel it; hatred for the terrorists who have done that, who have caused all this pain...your pain. And with your pain, my pain ,too.   
Because I suffer with you. 

And I miss you. 

Miss you like hell! Don't you realise that? Davis, you have to come back; hiding doesn't help you.   
But I can! And I will help you! 

Because you are the most precious person in my life.   
Because you are the best friend you could ever get.   
Because your heart is the biggest on earth. 

Because I love you.... 

And because I want that this chocolate brown eyes won't be empty anymore. They are just too beautiful for that. 

And I promise, there will be a huge party when you return!   
  


**End**   
  
  


Pretty sad. Pretty Short. It's bad, I know. It was just swimming around in my head, so I wrote it. In fact, I was bored. In my other story which I'm writing right now there will be right Daikari. Well, it's no romance if you think that - Kaeera is no romance writer. No, it's another of my angst/drama stories*smiles*.   
By the way, there's a happy end to this story, you just have to read Soulless Eyes(*hinhint*) 

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING**: If anyone has written a Daikari(or a sweet Daiyako), or knows someone who has written one, can you please tell me? I LOVE Daikaris, and I'd like to read more. If you have written one, you can be sure that I will review it after I've read it!( if ff.net will let me*sighs*) ~Kaeera   
Mail me: kaeera@yahoo.de   



End file.
